It's You
by ubur-ubur
Summary: Dia yang pernah ada bersamaku...
1. Chapter 1

IT'S YOU

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>WARNING!<p>

Out Of Character, SasuHina, MissTypo, Rated T

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Not mine<p>

* * *

><p>Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Kemeja putih, celana hitam, jas hitam, dasi merah marun, dan sepatu hitamnya basah kuyup terkena hujan lebat malam itu. Walau dia mencoba menyembunyikan, aku yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm di depannya dapat merasakan dia menggigil kedingingan, mungkin telah lama dia berada di bawah air hujan.<p>

Kami terdiam, aku tak bertanya dan ia hanya menatapku, hingga aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di bawah pandangannya. Perasaan yang selalu aku rasakan ketika ia melakukannya. Kurasa ia tahu tentang itu, tapi seperti biasa, ia tak peduli.

"A-ada apa kau kemari?"

Dia tak menjawab dan terus saja menatapku.

Merasa gerah dengan kelakuannya, aku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Pintu baru tertutup separuhnya kemudian terhenti karena dia menahannya.

"Aku ingin menginap di sini,"

Dia tak bertanya dan juga tak meminta. Tetapi untungnya, dia tak memaksa masuk.

"A-apa?"

Bukannya aku tak mendengar, aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya," katanya. Ia mendorong pintu ke dalam, lalu masuk, lalu menutup pintu lagi, lalu berjalan melewatiku.

Aku tergagap karena kelakuannya.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu masuk!"

Kegiatan melepas sepatunya dalam keadaan duduk terhenti sejenak. Ia memandangku.

"Mobilku mogok di depan rumah sakit umum. Jam segini sudah tak ada taksi lewat. Rumahku masih beberapa km dari tempat itu dan aku tak ingin jalan kaki sejauh itu. Jadi aku ke sini,"

Depan rumah sakit umum? Pantas dia basah kuyup. Tempat itu berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari sini dan dia jalan kaki. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

"B-baiklah. Kau boleh menginap di sini malam ini,"

Aku berjalan ke dalam untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi. Kupikir dia akan membutuhkannya karena hujan-hujanan. Begitu aku keluar, dia telah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Air hujan di baju dan celananya menetes membentuk genangan air di samping kakinya yang telanjang.

"Air panasnya sudah siap. Kau boleh masuk,"

Seperti biasa, ia tak mengatakan apapun ketika aku menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu.

oOo

Aku adalah anak pertama keluarga Hyuuga. Ibuku, yang kini telah tiada, memberikan nama Hinata kepadaku. Katanya agar kelak aku dapat menjadi tempat yang hangat bagi keluargaku. Sejak kecil aku telah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, seorang putri yang akan mewarisi kerajaan saham milik ayahku. Tetapi itu hanyalah angan-angan yang berlalu. Aku, seperti yang dikatakan ayah, hanyalah anak gagal yang tak akan pernah mewujudkan keinginannya. Meski sakit, itu memang kenyataan. Dengan sikapku yang lamban, ceroboh, cengeng, dan bodoh, aku tak pantas menjadi penerusnya. Saat ini, kerajaan saham itu dipegang oleh Neji, kakak sepupuku, sedangkan aku hanya bekerja sebagai _dubber_.

Dia, pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku. Kalau dibuat personifikasi, dia seperti . Angkuh, sombong, tampan, dingin, pintar, suka memerintah. Yah, semua itu memang pantas dilakukannya. Dia kaya, dia dapat memiliki semua yang diinginkan. Saat ini, dia memimpin Uchiha Corp. bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Kami berdua, dengan keajaiban, menikah tujuh bulan lalu. Keajaiban terjadi karena kedua orang tua kami berpendapat bahwa akan sangat menguntungkan kedua belah pihak apabila kerja sama yang selama ini terjalin antara perusahaan milik keluargaku dan keluarganya diikat oleh tali kuat yang disebut pernikahan. Kesimpulannya, kami dijodohkan.

Dulu, ibuku sering membacakanku dongeng tentang putri cantik yang akhirnya menikah dengan pangeran tampan yang mencintainya. Mungkin gara-gara itu, sejak kecil aku ingin kelak menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Tetapi nyatanya aku menyetujui perjodohan ini meski berat hati, berharap bahwa setidaknya aku dapat berguna untuk ayahku. Beban di hatiku saat itu sedikit terangkat ketika melihat binar mata ayah yang mendengar aku berkata 'ya'.

Sampai saat ini, aku tak tahu alasan apa yang mendasarinya setuju menikah denganku. Aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Enam bulan lalu, dengan alasan tempat kerjaku yang terlalu jauh dengan rumah yang kami tinggali –rumahnya, aku meminta untuk pindah. Karena tak ingin merepotkan, aku juga yang mengusulkan agar dia tak harus ikut bersamaku. Saat itu, seperti biasa, dia tak mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya, sejak enam bulan lalu, kami pisah ranjang setelah satu bulan menikah. Keluarga kami tak ada yang tahu, mereka sudah cukup sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Suara televisi berbaur dengan suara pintu ditutup ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Mukaku kontan merona mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau punya baju ganti untukku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, aku bahkan tak berani melihatnya. Seketika itu juga aku langsung berlari ke kamar.

Saat mencari-cari baju di lemari yang mungkin pas di tubuhnya, aku merutuki diri sendiri yang lupa tak menyiapkan baju sebelumnya. Aku membayangkan dia hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya dan air masih mengalir di-. Ugh! Lupakan!

Sepasang baju dan celana olahraga berwarna biru muda yang pernah kubeli saat ada obral di supermarket beberapa bulan yang lalu kurasa cukup untuknya. Aku sering menggunakan baju ini ketika musim dingin. Kain tebal kualitas rendah yang tak bisa menyerap keringat cocok dipakai untuk tidur tanpa harus menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Terakhir kali aku memakainya, baju itu masih terlalu besar untukku.

Ketika kembali ke ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan, aku hanya melihat bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia sedang duduk di atas sofa di depan tv. Dengan hati-hati, aku mendekatinya dari belakang. Semakin dekat, jantungku berdenyut semakin kencang, sadar bahwa aku berada di dalam satu apartemen kecil bersama seorang pria tampan yang hanya memakai handuk.

"I-ini bajumu. Kuharap cukup untuk kau pakai,"

Sepuluh detik berlalu, baju di tanganku belum berpindah tangan. Aku semakin gugup, merahnya wajahku sudah melebihi warna merah.

"K-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tak perlu menutup mata. Bukankah kau sudah pernah lihat sebelumnya,"

Kalau masih mungkin, merahnya wajahku sudah melebihi merahnya warna merah.

Aku merasa lega saat ia mengambil baju dari tanganku, meski aku belum berani membuka mata hingga kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Fuuh. Memang bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti itu. M-maksudku dia yang hanya menggunakan handuk. Ketika kami pergi ber'bulan madu', aku pernah tak sengaja salah masuk ruangan. Maksud hati ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar, aku malah membuka pintu kamar mandi, bukannya pintu depan. Untungnya, saat itu dia sedang bercukur dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak berani memandang wajahnya secara langsung selama seminggu.

Pintu kamar mandi kembali dibuka. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah bajunya cukup atau tidak. Dan saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa apapun yang dia pakai (bahkan tak pakai apapun), dia tetap sempurna. Sebenarnya, baju itu sedikit banyak kekecilan di dia.

"Um, maaf, aku tak punya baju yang lebih besar dari itu,"

Tak menanggapi, dia langsung berjalan ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya lalu duduk di sana, di sampingku.

Sunyi menyelimuti kami.

Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin pindah dari rumahnya adalah keputusan tepat. Ketika kami hanya berdua, maka inilah hasilnya, kesunyian yang canggung. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, keadaan itu jarang terjadi karena ketika dia pulang di malam hari, aku sudah tertidur, ketika dia akan berangkat di pagi hari, aku belum bangun. Dia menghindar, dan begitu pula aku.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12. Tiga puluh menit sudah kami saling terdiam dengan ditemani suara tv yang menampilkan program berita yang telah usai. Bersantai di depan tv berdua seperti ini memang pernah terjadi sekali atau dua kali ketika insomnianya kambuh dan aku sedang menantikan acara tv favoritku di malam hari. Sejujurnya sedari tadi pikiranku melayang-layang memikirkan sosok di sebelahku. Akhirnya, aku tak tahan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Dia diam.

"Akan kubuatkan mi instan jika kau mau,"

Aku tak mengharapkan jawaban karena tahu dia tak akan memberikannya. Oleh karena itu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Makan makanan berkabohidrat selepas jam tujuh malam akan mengendap menjadi lemak ketika tidur. Kupikir semua wanita tahu akan hal itu," katanya tanpa melihatku. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada iklan di kotak hiburan.

Aku terpana mendengar perkataannya. Bukan, bukan karena informasi itu, tapi aku sedang heran mengapa ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tak mau mi instan?" Aku gugup, berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain. "Maaf, yang kupunya saat ini cuma itu. Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan teh h-,"

"Bukan,"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia menatapku datar.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia menghela napas kecil.

"Sudahlah. Buatkan aku mi instan,"

Aku masih memikirkan tentang perkataannya tadi sembari menuju dapur.

oOo

"Buatkan aku satu lagi,"

Aku yang sedang menelan mi, hampir tersedak mendengar perintahnya.

Kami berdua sedang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet yang cukup hangat. Di depan kami masih ada tv yang menyala, kali ini sedang menayangkan acara reality show ulangan yang pernah disiarkan. Delapan menit yang lalu, di atas meja yang berada di antara tv dan kami terdapat dua mangkok mi instan yang masih mengepul. Kini, satu mangkok sudah habis tak tersisa kuah sedikitpun.

Aku memandang takjub padanya yang sedang menonton tv. Dia memang benar-benar lapar atau tak pernah makan mi instan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mi instan porsi keduanya siap disantap. Seperti biasa, dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih.

oOo

Hari ini aku libur. Jadwal _dubbing_-ku telah selesai kemarin dan aku belum menerima tawaran untuk mengisi suara lagi. Jadi, hari ini dapat kugunakan untuk membersihkan apartemen.

Jam 8 pagi, sarapan untuk porsi dua orang yang kubuat telah siap di atas meja. Tinggal menunggu dia keluar dari kamar, aku bisa menyantap nasi goreng Thailand, resep baru yang kudapatkan dari internet kemarin sore. Tetapi satu jam menunggu, nasi goreng sudah dingin, dan ia tak kunjung keluar.

Apa dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi? Tapi sepatu basahnya semalam masih ada di tempat sepatu.

Penasaran dan sedikit khawatir, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk dengan lebih keras.

"Sasuke?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban hingga aku mengetuk yang kelima kalinya.

Aku menghela napas dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Aku masuk,"

Ketika pintu dibuka, dia masih berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Tirai jendela yang tebal masih belum dibuka. Secercah sinar matahari pagi menyusup ke dalam melalui lubang ventilasi di atas jendela. Walaupun suasana masih temaram, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah dan berkeringat saat berada di sisinya.

"S-sasuke, apa kau sakit?"

Sepertinya dia masih tidur.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan pelan-pelan (aku tahu dia tak suka disentuh), aku meletakkan punngung tangan di dahinya yang berkeringat. Dia demam. Mungkin karena kehujanan semalam. Dengan buru-buru, aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak bubur, mengambil baskom berisi air, handuk kecil, segelas air, dan sebutir obat demam. Kemudian, aku kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke,"

Dia membuka mata perlahan. Sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuknya menyesuaikan diri sehabis bangun tidur. Dia memandangku.

"Kau sakit. Makanlah dulu lalu minum obat,"

Aku menyerahkan semangkok bubur untuk dimakannya ketika ia sudah duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tetapi ia tak mengambilnya, dan tanganku tetap terulur.

"Suapi aku," perintahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sakit kan? Kalau begitu, suapi aku,"

Aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa berubah manja ketika sakit. Mau tak mau, aku menyendok bubur, meniupnya agar tak terlalu panas dimakan, lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Ini obatmu," kataku ketika ia telah selesai dengan buburnya. Aku menyerahkan sebutir obat demam dan segelas air putih untuk diminumnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sakit. Jadi, suapi aku,"

Wajahku merona. "T-tapi tanganmu tidak sakit kan?"

Walau dalam kondisi sakit, dia masih tetap galak. Dia memelototiku."Kalau begitu aku tak mau minum obat!" katanya sambil membuang muka, persis seperti anak kecil yang ngambek.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan sebegini manja ketika sakit!

"Baiklah. Buka mulutmu,"

Dengan kikuk, aku menyuapi sebutir obat kecil ke mulutnya. Padahal aku sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja jari-jariku yang memegang obat menyentuh bibirnya. Rona wajahku bertambah parah.

"I-ini minumnya,"

Masih dengan gelas yang kupegang, aku mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Melihat dari dekat gerakan naik turun jakunnya ketika menelan. Ugh. Aku yakin tubuhku sekarang lebih panas daripada dia yang sedang sakit.

Tepat ketika dia selesai minum, telepon genggamnya yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya tapi tak langsung mengangkatnya. Sementara aku membereskan barang-barang yang baru saja dipakai. Berpikir bahwa urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat.

"Angkat teleponnya,"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perintah itu. Dengan ragu-ragu dan berpikiran apa maksudnya menyuruhku menjawab panggilan di telepon genggamnya, aku menekan tombol hijau. Sekilas aku melihat nama Dobe di layar.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"TEME, KA- eh?" hening sejenak, "Sasuke?"

Aku memandangnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Yang bersangkutan tetap saja tak peduli tapi sepertinya ia tetap mengikuti pembicaraan di telepon itu.

"I-iya. Ini nomor Sasuke,"

"Lalu kenapa suaramu wanita?"

"Aku H-hinata,"

"Eh," orang diujung sana sepertinya sedang memproses kenyataan,"Hinata-chan? Kau bersama Sasuke?"

"Iya. Dia-"

"Katakan aku sedang tidur" kata-katanya memotong ucapanku.

"Dia sedang tidur,"

"Aneh. Tak biasanya dia masih tidur jam segini,"

"Ano, dia sedang sakit. Jadi, mungkin ia harus beristirahat seharian ini,"

"Eeeh, si Teme juga bisa sakit? Kukira dia the Almighty Sasuke, ternyata bisa sakit juga,"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kukira juga begitu.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku aka n mengambil alih pekerjaannya hari ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Teme. Jaa, Hinata!"

"Jaa, Naruto-kun,"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Lalu aku mengembalikan telepon ke tempatnya. Ketika aku melihat ke samping, ternyata ia sudah tertidur.

oOo

Seharian ini aku berhasil menyelesaikan rencanaku: membersihkan seluruh apartemen, kecuali kamar tamu yang sedang dihuninya. Tadinya kupikir, rencana itu akan gagal karena dia sakit dan aku harus merawatnya. Ternyata dia tidur seharian ini. Saat aku membawakannya makan siang, dia masih tertidur. Melihat wajahnya yang damai, aku tak tega membangunkannya. Ketika aku membawakan buah yang kubeli tadi dan segelas air putih, dia juga masih tidur. Kalau saja dia tak bernapas, pasti dikira sudah tiada.

Makan malam telah kumasak. Karena kupikir meski sudah sehat, tubuhnya masih lemah, aku membawakan makan malam ke kamarnya. Kali ini, ia sudah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

Mungkin dia heran melihat suasana yang sudah berubah gelap karena lampu baru saja kunyalakan.

"Kau tidur seharian ini. Kau pasti lelah,"

Aku meletakkan makan malam di pangkuannya.

"A-aku akan mengecek suhu badanmu," Ragu-ragu karena ia sudah bengun, aku menyentuh dahinya. "Panasnya sudah turun. Syukurlah," Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lega.

"Suapi aku,"

"Eh? Tapi kau sudah sembuh,"

"Tubuhku masih lemah,"

"T-tapi,"

"Kau tak mau?" Dia memandangku tajam.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Aku merasa déjà-vu dengan situasi ini.

Ketika aku meminumkan air putih kepadanya setelah selesai makan, bel pintu berbunyi. Aku keluar kamar itu untuk membuka pintu sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja dipakai.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapanya riang disertai senyum lebar. Dia memang orang yang ceria.

"Hai Naruto-kun," Aku tersenyum membalas. "Silakan masuk,"

"Teme di sini? Aku tadi mencarinya di apartemennya, tapi dia tak ada. Lalu aku teringat kalau dia bersamamu, jadi aku ke sini. Jadi, apa dia ada di sini? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena sakit di saat kantor sedang sibuk seperti ini. Dia membuatku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya," Aku takjub memandang Naruto-kun yang baru saja selesai dengan monolognya.

"Ya. Dia di sini. Dia baru saja selesai makan malam. Masuk saja ke dalam. Kamarnya ada di pintu sebelah kanan tv,"

"Oh, terima kasih, Hinata-chan,"

"A-ano, Naruto-kun," kata-kataku menghentikan langkah Naruto-kun yang akan ke dalam. Dia memandangku penasaran. "J-jangan memberinya pelajaran sekarang. Dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya," Tanpa sadar, mukaku merona dan tak berani menatapnya.

Naruto-kun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan," katanya sambil tertawa lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam.

"O-oh,"

oOo

Naruto-kun pulang sekitar pukul 9 dan dia, dengan alasan tubuhnya masih lemah, menginap lagi di tempatku. Setelah selesai dengan urusan makan malam, aku belum merasakan kantuk sehingga memutuskan menonton tv. Saat itu, dia keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Lumayan,"

Lalu kami terdiam seperti malam kemarin. Kali ini, keheningan itu dipecahkan olehnya.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kalau saja saat itu aku sedang minum sesuatu, dapat dipastikan aku akan tersedak, tersedak yang sangat parah. Dengan wajah terkejut, aku melihat wajahnya yang ternyata sedang memandangku. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan perkataannya. Aku merona.

"T-tapi kita sudah menikah,"

"Kita dijodohkan. Aku ingin kita menikah bukan karena dipaksa,"

"T-tapi a-aku-"

"Kau tak mau?" Seenaknya saja dia memotong perkataanku. Tak tahukah ia jantungku hampir meledak di sini.

"B-bukan. T-tapi-"

"Kalau begitu kau mau,"

"T-tunggu-"

"Kau tak akan menolak,"

Ha? Percaya diri sekali dia. Perkataannya yang terakhir membuatku sedikit dongkol walau janrungku malah semakin cepat berdetak. Dia tetap memandangku dengan intens, memberanikan diriku untuk berkata.

"Apa… kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tak akan mengajakmu menikah jika tidak,"

Kami saling bertatapan ketika ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia serius.

"Kau serius?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Kenapa?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, "Perlukah alasan?"

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hubungan kami sebelumnya memang tak dapat dikatakan buruk, tetapi juga tak dapat dikatakan baik. Teman bukan, musuh juga bukan. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas dua orang yang hanya saling mengenal nama yang dipaksa untuk hidup dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku tahu ia serius dengan perkataannya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku masih sangsi.

Aku mendengar gerakan di sampingku. Begitu aku melihat ke sumber suara, dia telah berada di dekatku, paha kami bersentuhan dan dia menghadapku. Ketika aku menggeser dudukku untuk membuat jarak, dia menghentikannya dengan memegang pundakku. Aku tak berani memandangya, takut dia melihat kegalauanku.

"Tatap mataku, Hinata,"

Aku tak menurutinya, membuatnya memegang daguku unutuk membuatku memandangnya. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mata kami saling bertatapan…

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kalau dikatakan aku tak terpesona ketika melihat matanya, aku berbohong. Iris matanya yang hitam kelam seolah menenggelamkanku ke suatu tempat yang tak berujung pangkal, melayang-layang di antara kekosongan. Genggaman tangannya di bahuku mengerat.

"Aku… aku mau," jawabku dengan tersipu.

Dia tersenyum. Oh, senyuman manis yang pertama kali kulihat darinya. Serta merta dia mendekatkan wajah kami dan mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertama yang terjadi di usiaku yang ke-27 dan setelah setengah tahun menikah. Ironis memang, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menikmati pagutan lembut darinya di bibirku. Tangannya yang kini memegang pinggangku, membawaku lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya, ciumannya. Ketika pasokan udara mulai habis, aku mendorong pelan kedua bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya, kami terengah dengan dahi yang masih saling menempel. Satu tangannya beralih dari pinggangku untuk mengelus pipiku. Tak lama, dia kembali melumat bibirku.

Malam itu kami tidur di atas sofa di depan tv dengan berpelukan sepanjang malam, terlalu nyaman untuk berpindah ke kamar. Sempitnya sofa membuat tubuh kami saling berhimpitan, merasakan deru jantung satu sama lain. Aku baru tahu ternyata di dalam, ia tak setenang yang ditampakkan bila bersamaku. Degup jantungnya saling berpacu dengan milikku. Ketika kuutarakan hal ini kepadanya, dia menjawab sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku,

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini,"

Saat kutanya apa maksudnya, ia tak menjawab.

Haaah, dia memang seperti itu.

to be continued

* * *

><p>Hai!<p>

I'm newbie here :D

Sebenarnya udah lama kenal ffn tapi baru pertama kali ini berani publish fic. Jadi, tolong maklumi semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini ya! Tapi jangan sungkan+malas untuk mengkritik atau sekadar memberi saran tentang fic ini ataupun aku dalam penulisannya. Terima flame juga, tapi tolong pakai bahasa yang sopan ya! Oh, satu lagi, fic ini tak kubaca ulang ulang jadi dapat dipastikan banyak miss typo di sini.

Ubur...


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S YOU

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>WARNING!<p>

Out Of Character, SasuHina, MissTypo, Rated T

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Not Mine<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kami menikah untuk yang kedua kali. Tak ada keluarga besar Uchiha maupun Hyuuga yang diundang. Dan hari itu juga dia membawaku ke rumahnya, rumah yang dulu pernah kami tinggali bersama.<p>

"Rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu," kataku setelah selesai melihat-lihat kondisi rumah. Semua perabotan di dalamnya tidak ada yang berubah. Foto pernikahan kami yang ada di ruang tamu masih tetap di tempatnya. Bahkan, pohon-pohon bunga yang kutanam di kebun belakang kini telah berbunga. Apa ia yang merawatnya?

Setelah berkeliling, aku memasuki ruang tengah. Di sana, ia tengah berbaring di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata sementara aku hanya memandangi wajah tampannya dari sofa di sampingnya.

"Hinata, kemarilah," perintahnya masih dengan menutup mata.

Aku tak beranjak, hanya memandanginya dengan bingung.

"U-umm, t-tapi sudah tak ada tempat di sofa itu,"

Dia membuka mata, menatapku, lalu menggeser tubuhnya. "Kau bisa berbaring di sebelahku seperti tadi malam,"

Wajahku merona mengingat aku telah tidur dengannya di sebuah sofa yang sempit. Aku mendekatinya dengan gugup.

"Ah!" pekikku ketika tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik olehnya. Aku jatuh di atas tubuhnya yang masih berbaring. Walau mata telah kupejamkan untuk mengantisipasi jatuhku, aku dapat merasakan hidung kami yang saling bersentuhan. Dia memelukku erat sementara aku berusaha membuat jarak, tak ingin dia tahu betapa cepat jantungku berpacu ketika kami sedekat ini.

"Aku berubah pikiran," bibirnya menyentuh bibirku ketika berbicara, aku tak berani membuka mata, "lebih baik kau berbaring di atasku seperti ini,"

"A-aku harus m-membereskan barang-barangku, Sasuke,"

"Nanti saja,"

Lalu, dia memperdalam sentuhan di bibirku, memeluk erat pinggangku, dan menekan tengkukku agar aku tak lepas dari ciumannya. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri, posisi kami yang seperti ini jujur membuatku tak nyaman. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya, napas kami memburu.

"Kalau kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu," suaranya rendah, berat, dan terengah, "aku tak yakin dapat menahannya lagi,"

Karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan, aku membuka mata, melihat wajahnya yang ternyata juga memerah. Pertama kali aku melihatnya menampakkan emosi sejelas ini. Di bawah dadaku, aku dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ternyata dia juga bisa gugup.

Tiba-tiba aku berteriak kecil sambil membenamkan wajah merahku yang bertambah merah ke lehernya. Akhirnya, aku tahu maksud kata-katanya.

"K-kau m-mesum,"

Di luar dugaanku, dia malah tertawa. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambutku dan dia berbisik pelan, "Kau yang tak mau diam. Jadi jangan salahkan aku,"

oOo

Saat istirahat makan siang hari itu, telepon genggamku bergetar. Aku yang sedang membaca script percakapan sebuah anime, terpaksa berhenti. Namanya terpampang di layar.

"Halo,"

"Ayo makan siang. Kau ku jemput,"

"Tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan,"

"Bukankah ini jam makan siang?"

"I-iya sih, ta-,"

"Kau tunggu saja di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana sampai aku datang,"

Sambungan terputus, meninggalkanku yang masih mengenggam telepon di tangan dan harus beradaptasi dengan sikap suka memerintahnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, setelah dia memaksa atasanku, kami berdua telah berada di dalam mobil hitam mewahnya. Ditemani alunan saxophone yang diputar pelan di dalam mobil, kami tak saling bicara hingga -tak seperti biasanya- dia yang mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau bekerja?"

Aku memandangnya heran. Bukankah semua orang dewasa bekerja? Kecuali yang tidak, tentunya.

"Umm, untuk mencari uang?"

Kali ini dia yang memandangku aneh. Mungkin jawabanku salah.

"Bukan itu maksudku," pandangannya beralih ke depan karena sedang menyetir, "keluargamu kaya. Aku yakin uang mereka tak akan habis hanya untuk menghidupimu,"

Pertanyaan itu tak kujawab, merasa sungkan untuk menceritakan alasannya. Kurasa dia menyadarinya karena melihatku membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, tak menatapnya.

"Lupakan saja," katanya, membebaskanku untuk tidak menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di tujuan. Restoran itu terletak di daerah pusat perbelanjaan, tak terlalu jauh dari kantornya dan tempat kerjaku. Setelah memesan, dia meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil, meninggalkanku sendiri di sana.

Aku sedang mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan di samping restoran ketika sesuatu di atas meja bergetar. Ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru itu tentu saja bukan punyaku, gajiku selama setahun belum tentu sanggup membelinya. Itu miliknya.

Untungnya dia cepat kembali. Jadi aku tak perlu ragu untuk menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Setelah dia menekan salah satu tombol, getarannya berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tak penting,"

Sebelum duduk, dia melepas jas hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di kursi kosong. Kemudian, pesanan kami datang, dua porsi sushi dan dua gelas air putih.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu di mobil tadi," kataku ketika sushi telah kumakan separuhnya, "sebenarnya aku-,"

"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika tak mau,"

"A-ano," Kurasa ucapanku sedikit mengejutkannya karena kini dia menatapku, membuat wajahku merona karena tatapannya. "K-kau kini adalah s-suamiku. Jadi, kupikir kau berhak tahu,"

Dia tak berkata apapun. Dia juga tak melanjutkan makannya. Dia hanya menatapku.

"S-saat aku lulus SMA, a-ayah menyuruhku untuk mengambil kuliah jurusan bisnis karena dulu aku dituntut untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Aku menolak karena aku memang tak berbakat dalam bisnis. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menolak perintah ayah. Kami bertengkar hebat hingga dia mengusirku dari rumah dan mengancam tak akan membiayai kuliahku jika aku tak menurut. Akhirnya, aku benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dan kuliahku,"

"Sampai sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang aku yang tidak lagi menjadi ahli waris ataupun penerus perusahaan. Oleh karena itu, aku sedikit heran ketika kau setuju untuk menyetujui perjodohan itu,"

Dia membuang pandangan dari wajahku. Walau raut wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasa, aku tahu perkataanku membuatnya tak nyaman. Tetapi saat ingin meminta maaf, sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan keras di tengah suasana tenang restoran.

"TEME!,"

Sontak, seluruh perhatian pengunjung restoran beralih pada Naruto-kun, si pemanggil. Kali ini, mimik wajahnya terbaca jelas. Dia kesal.

"Untung aku menemukanmu. Kenapa kau melarikan diri? Teleponku juga tak diangkat. Gara-gara kau, rapat dengan Si Rambut Putih itu jadi diundur," kata Naruto-kun ketika telah sampai di sebelah dia.

"Sudah kubilang, kau yang mewakiliku, Dobe," Walau dia menatap tajam dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah kebal. Naruto-kun dengan santainya malah menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan duduk di sana.

"Mereka menginginkanmu ada di sana dan tidak akan memulai rapatnya jika kau tak ada,"

"Bukankah ada Itachi?"

"Mereka ingin kalian berdua, makanya Itachi-san menyuruhku mencarimu"

Untuk sesaat, mereka saling melotot untuk mengetahui kemauan siapa yang lebih kuat.

Aku yang mengerti sedikit apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya memandang mereka secara bergantian. Naruto-kun yang menjadi asistennya di kantor adalah teman baiknya sejak mereka sekolah. Hubungan keduanya memang aneh. Tapi sejauh ini, Naruto-kunlah satu-satunya teman dekat yang dia miliki.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil beranjak, mungkin karena sadar kewajibannya sebagai presiden direktur, dia mengalah,, "aku akan ke sana. Dobe, kau antar Hinata pulang setelah makan siang,"

"Sip, Bos!"

Meski tak mengatakan apapun, sebelum pergi dia sempat melihat ke arahku. Mungkin itu caranya berpamitan kepadaku. Setelah mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergeletak di kursi, dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Naruto-kun.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," kataku setelah dia menghilang dibalik pintu,"sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kami mengerjainya, Hinata-chan," Bukan Naruto-kun yang menjawab, tetapi seseorang yang berjalan di samping meja, menarik kursi di depanku, lalu duduk di sana.

"Itachi-san?"

Kakak iparku itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto-kun sambil mencomot sushi milik dia yang ditinggalkan, "sebenarnya tak ada rapat. Itu hanya untuk membuat Sasuke pergi. Jadi, kami bisa bertanya sepuasnya kepadamu,"

oOo

"Jadi, Hinata-chan, apa kini kau tinggal bersama Sasuke?"

"I-iya," jawabku. Aku merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi.

Meja yang tadinya hanya berisi dua porsi sushi dan dua gelas air putih, kini bertambah dua porsi sushi, dua gelas air putih, dan satu porsi ice cream. Walau jam makan siang telah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, mereka tak mengizinkanku untuk pergi. Ketika aku berkata aku harus kembali karena masih ada pekerjaan, Itachi-san malah berkata ,"Gampang. Itu sudah diurus, kau di sini saja,", membuatku mau tak mau tetap tinggal.

"Dia yang menyuruhmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia… melamarmu lagi?"

Mukaku merona mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan tersipu, aku mengangguk.

"Ternyata adikku yang bandel itu berani juga,"

"Huh. Perlu perjuangan panjang untuk meyakinkannya. Dasar Teme bodoh!"

"A-ano, apa maksudnya?"

Untuk sesaat mereka tak menjawab dan hanya saling berpandangan. Hingga akhirnya Itachi-san yang bersuara.

"Sebenarnya kami tak punya hak mengatakan ini kepadamu. Tapi berhubung Sasuke sudah melamarmu, kurasa tak masalah," Itachi-san melihat ke arah Naruto-kun, "Naruto, kau yang cerita,"

Naruto-kun yang masih asyik dengan sushinya menatap Itachi kaget. "Eh, kenapa aku?"

"Karena semua ini idemu," jawab Itachi-san.

"Tapi selama ini kau yang menyusun skenarionya."

"Aku hanya membantu."

"Tap-"

"Gajimu mau kupotong?"

"Hei, itu tidak adil!"

"Tak masalah buatku,"

Aku bingung memandang mereka berdua selama perdebatan itu berlangsung.

"Huh, baiklah," Naruto-kun akhirnya menyerah dan meletakkan sumpit yang digunakannya di atas piring yang telah kosong. "Begini, Hinata-chan, sebenarnya Teme sudah menyukaimu dari dulu."

Kalau kukatakan aku tak terkejut mendengar berita itu, maka aku berbohong. Dia menyukaiku? Kalau sekarang, aku bisa percaya karena dia memang telah mengucapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi 'sejak dulu'?

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai tertarik denganmu. Tapi, diam-diam dia telah memperhatikanmu sejak, ummm," Naruto-kun berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil menghitung dengan jari, "sekitar satu tahun lalu ketika kau pertama kali menjadi dubber."

"S-selama itu?" Jantungku perlahan menjadi cepat.

"Yup," Naruto-kun mengangguk," makanya dia menerima perjodohan itu."

Sejenak sunyi merayapi meja itu. Aku masih berusaha menyerap informasi yang diterima. Jadi, itu alasannya.

"Saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya beberapa bulan lalu, aku tahu dia kecewa walau tak ditampakkannya. Sejak saat itu dia mulai menjadi seorang workaholic dan selalu pulang larut malam untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang sebenarnya bisa dikerjakan besok. Aku bahkan pernah sekali harus menyeretnya pulang."

Huh?

"Sejak itu, kami berencana untuk menyuruhnya membuatmu kembali pulang, karena kami yakin kau tak mau pulang jika bukan Sasuke yang meminta. Tapi kau tahu seperti apa dia. Selama ini dia tak pernah meminta kepada wanita untuk mendampinginya karena mereka selalu menawarkan diri dengan suka rela. Jadi, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkannya membawamu pulang."

Mereka membiarkanku meresapi apa yang baru saja mereka katakan. Benarkah dia seperti itu? Bukankah dia adalah Sasuke yang cool, dingin, cuek, tak pedulian, galak, dan suka memerintah?

"Kau ingat saat malam-malam, Teme ke rumahmu waktu itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Sebenarnya mobilnya tidak mogok, dia hanya malas untuk membawanya pulang dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah. Aku sudah memperingatkannya bahwa hujan akan turun malam itu, tapi ia tak mendengarkan dan mengacuhkanku. Aku mengikutinya dengan mobil diam-diam dari belakang. Tadinya aku bingung dia mau ke mana karena arah tempat tinggal kalian berlawanan. Ternyata dia pergi ke apartemenmu,"

Jadi dia sengaja pergi ke apartemenku? Itukah pe-

"DOBE!"

Aku tak pernah mendengarnya berteriak sekeras ini sebelumnya. Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan berteriak di tengah restoran yang penuh sesak. Sungguh. Saat dia berada di dekat kami, aku dapat merasakan kemarahannya. Aku melihat ke arah Naruto-kun yang ketakutan dan Itachi-san yang tenang-tenang saja sambil memakan sushinya. Aku tak berani melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini!"

"Ummm, kami hanya ingin berbincang dengan Hinata-chan. Jadi, umm, kami terpaksa mengusirmu karena jika kau ada di dekatnya, kami tak bisa mengobrol tentangmu dengan Hinata-chan." Sunyi sejenak. "Ups. Kelepasan. Hehe…" Naruto-kun tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku?" Kali ini suaranya pelan dan mendesis dengan gigi yang bergeletuk. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Bukan hal penting, Sasuke, hanya kenangan masa lalumu,"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Kalau tak percaya, tanya saja Hinata-chan," perintah Itachi-san sambil tersenyum memandangku. Aku mengangguk kaku, masih tak berani menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditariknya kasar hingga aku hampir saja jatuh jika genggamannya tak erat.

"Kita pergi,"

Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengikutinya.

oOo

Dia membawaku ke taman kota yang sepi karena hari itu adalah hari kerja. Aku tak berani membuka pembicaraan dan mungkin dia masih berusaha mereda kemarahannya. Kami masih berada di dalam mobil, udara di luar terlalu panas saat jam-jam seperti ini.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" suaranya pelan, walau aku tahu dia masih marah.

"T-tahu tentang a-apa?"

Sontak dia memandangku tajam, "Jangan-pura-pura! Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Aku memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Tatapannya membuatku takut.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Se-sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Aku… ingin tahu,"

Aku mendengar dia menghela napas kecil.

"Jadi itu yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku tak menjawab, masih melihat ke luar jendela dan menunggu jawabannya. Lima menit berlalu, dia beranjak ke luar mobil lalu berjalan ke pintu samping dan membukakan pintu di sampingku.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya pelan.

Aku membuntutinya dengan berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan taman yang mengingatkanku tentang taman yang sering kukunjungi ketika aku kecil dulu. Tanpa melihat ke mana aku berjalan dan apa yang ada di depanku, aku menabrak punggung lebarnya.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Sejenak aku melihat sekitar untuk mengetahui bahwa aku berada di bagian taman bermain anak-anak. Dia berjalan menuju ayunan yang berada di samping kotak pasir.

"D-di saat pertemuan dua keluarga itu?"

"Bukan," dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti, "saat kau bermain sendirian di kotak pasir yang ada di taman dekat rumahmu,"

Pikiranku melayang kembali ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu, aku memang sering bermain sendiri di tempat yang dia sebutkan. Pernah suatu waktu saat musim panas, bola kaki anak-anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan yang berada di dekat kotak pasir mengenai kepalaku. Aku sangat ingat kejadian itu karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku bermain di kotak pasir itu, ada anak yang mendekatiku, walau hanya untuk mengambil bola. Saat mencoba mengingat bagaimana rupa bocah kecil saat itu, yang kuingat hanyalah kulitnya yang pucat dan rambut hitamnya.

Tunggu…

"K-kau anak laki-laki yang waktu itu mengambil bola dariku?"

"Hn"

Konfirmasi darinya membuat wajahku merona. Benarkah dia anak laki-laki yang kutemui waktu itu? Berarti dia juga yang…

"Aku menepati janjiku, bukan?" tanyanya.

… berjanji untuk menikahiku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Sejak pergi bermain ke tempat ini setiap siang sejak beberapa minggu lalu, ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau mendekatiku. Dia anak laki-laki seumuran denganku, berkulit pucat, bermata hitam dan berambut hitam. Di tangannya ada sebuah bola yang tadi jatuh menggelinding ke arahku._

"_A-aku s-sedang membuat istana p-pasir,"_

_Aku menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rasa senangku kepada orang lain. Kukira dia akan langsung pergi, ternyata malah mendekatiku dan mengusap rambutku. Aku yang masih terduduk di atas pasir dengan seember pasir di tangan kananku, mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri._

"_Di rambutmu ada pasir, pasti karena bola tadi."_

_Aku diam tak berkutik dengan wajah merah. Seingatku saat itu, dia adalah orang pertama yang mengelus rambutku kecuali ibu._

"_Hei," sapanya sambil berjongkok di depanku, "sudah kuputuskan, kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan menikahimu,"_

_Menikah? Apa itu? "M-maksudmu?"_

"_Menikah… kau akan jadi istriku dan kita akan tinggal bersama seperti tou-san dan kaa-san,"_

_Ha? "T-tapi k-kenapa?"_

_Dia tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-giginya terlihat. "Karena kau merah seperti tomat. Dan aku suka tomat,"_

oOo

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkannya yang masih memarkirkan mobil begitu kami sampai di rumah sepulang dari taman. Sepanjang perjalanan rona merah nakal di wajahku tak mau pergi dan aku tak berani melihatnya. Sungguh, sepanjang hidupku aku tak menyangka kalau bocah kecil berambut hitam di masa kecilku adalah dia.

"Kau menghindariku," katanya sambil menahan tanganku ketika aku akan masuk ke kamar.

Aku masih tak memandangnya. "T-tidak, aku hanya lelah dan ingin tidur,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," Tanpa peringatan, dia mengangkat tubuhku dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian, dia memposisikan dirinya di belakangku, memeluk pinggangku, dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku. Walaupun alasanku untuk tidur adalah agar dia tak tahu betapa membaranya wajahku, ajakannya terlalu menggoda untuk kutolak.

Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan nyaman, seolah menyuruhku untuk menetap selamanya dalam pelukan itu. Ditambah dengan wangi maskulin tubuhnya dan usapan lembut ibu jarinya di pinggangku, membuatku terhanyut ke alam mimpi. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa dia -yang notabene begitu sempurna- memilihku yang bodoh, tak dapat diandalkan, ceroboh, dan kikuk ini dibandingkan wanita-wanita anggun dan seksi yang dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

Saat mataku hampir terpejam sepenuhnya, samar-samar aku mendengar suara bisikannya di telingaku, "Karena kau adalah kau, Hinata" dia mencium pelipis kananku, "aku mencintaimu,"

Dalam tidurku saat itu, aku bermimpi tentang bocah kecil berambut hitam dengan bola sepak di tangannya menghampiriku lalu mencium pipiku.

FIN

* * *

><p>I'm back :D<p>

Sejujurnya, aku nggak puas dengan chapter ini. Tapi udah nggak ada inspirasi lagi, jadi, inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau hasilnya benar-benar nggak memuaskan dan maaf juga baru update (biasa, lame excuse). Oh, dan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya (nggak nyagka bakal dapet review sebanyak itu). Sebenarnya cerita ini one shoot tapi karena waktu itu ide dan waktu terbatas, dipotong jadi dua chapter.

Khusus untuk para reviewer yang nggak log ini, review akan dibalas lewat review juga (tapi bukan sekarang :D)

Mohon maklum kalau ada typo. Review lagi yak!

Ubur...


End file.
